First Kiss
by BittenInCA
Summary: This is a feel good one shot about two kids discovering that their crush is mutual. B&E are very young,  junior high  so there is no smut or anything close. This will take you back to that feeling you had when you first discovered love! A/H COMPLETE


First Kiss

_I know you are all waiting for the next chapter of The Impasse, trust me, I am working on it but this little diddy could not be put off._

_This one is for "The Boss" who makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and loves me with so much might that sometimes I have to look away and swallow._

**Edward**

"Hurry Bella!" I watched as Angela ran ahead of Bella Swan up my driveway towards the front door. I sighed squeezing my eyes shut wishing with all my might that I could work up the courage to finally speak to the girl that occupied my every thought.

Her laugh rang out into the air filling my heart like a balloon ready to burst, "Angie wait for me," she called out. Once they were inside I walked up the long drive and slipped inside without anyone noticing. Just about everyone from our class was in attendance for the birthday party that had become an end of summer tradition of sorts for my twin sister Alice and I. Or at least that was what the invitation said, but, really the parties were all for Alice. This was the first year I came out of my room and it was only to see her, _Bella_.

It only took me a few seconds to find her. She was surrounded by all of her friends laughing and was smiling. She turned to look at Alice and noticed me looking at her from where I stood trying _so_ hard not to be noticed. She looked down quickly blushing and I was glad as my cheeks were hot with embarrassment but she looked up again and when she found that I was still staring at her she smiled shyly revealing that she had gotten braces at some point over the summer. I smiled back at her and we both laughed, I got braces too.

As usual I stayed apart from the rest of the kids not ever having fit in, but I continued to watch her and grinned every time she looked my way like she needed to confirm I was still looking. My Mom brought out our birthday cake, which was pink and made me roll by eyes. Everyone sang happy birthday to Alice as I ducked outside and sat on the front steps for some quiet.

On Monday I would be in eighth grade and even though I hated the awkward social situations that school imposed on me, I loved the smell of freshly sharpened pencils and new notebooks. School was something I was good at, the pride I felt at getting an A or knowing that I had a better grasp on the subject than even the teacher was something I could hold on to as I spent my lunches eating in solitude.

I heard the door close quietly behind me, and then a soft gasp. I turned my head and felt my face turn red as Bella Swan and I stared at each other both of us completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she sputtered. "I have to leave early, I'm actually grounded so my parent's said I could only stay until the cake was served," she explained hurriedly.

I turned to look down the driveway but saw no cars waiting. "How are you getting home?" I asked frowning.

Bella smiled and so did my entire world. "I only live four blocks away, I'm walking home," she answered.

I stood and faced her slowly my face probably looking like a tomato, "Would you like me to walk you home?" I asked.

Bella nodded and walked forward stopping in front of me for a moment before we proceeded down the steps together. "So, why are you grounded?" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine someone like Bella doing anything egregious enough to warrant punishment.

"I went to the bowling alley with Angela and Alice last weekend and came home an hour late," she said with a slight grimace.

"You got grounded for a week for coming home an hour late?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well," she said sheepishly. "I was wearing makeup too and I'm not allowed to wear makeup till high school and when my Mom caught me I kinda talked back to her a little."

"Why would you wear makeup? You're so pretty." I froze where I was on the sidewalk and smacked my hand into my forehead wishing with all of my being that the sidewalk would have compassion and open up swallowing me whole.

"You think I'm pretty?" It sounded like she was smiling. I moved my hand slightly to find her face glowing with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She had me dumbstruck. I was speechless standing before her on the sidewalk unable to speak so I nodded.

She took pity on me and we continued our walk in silence. Bella smiled that same glorious smile the entire way to her house and by the time we were at her front door I had caught her smile and was grinning like an idiot when really, I felt like the biggest man on earth for being the one who made her lips curl up in happiness.

"So school starts on Monday," she said shyly.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're gonna be in eighth grade," I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," I know she said shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to another over and over.

We stood there in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity when Bella's Mom called her from inside. "I'll be there in a minute Mom," she yelled turning back to me with a shrug of apology.

"I guess I better go," I said taking a step when her hand shot out stopping me.

"I think you're really cute," she said as a blush quickly spread over her cheeks deepening to a bright red. I must have looked like a cartoon character with the stupid grin that invaded my face.

"I think about you all the time," I said quietly. Her blush disappeared as her face lit up again.

"So, I was wondering if we could sit together at lunch," she asked and I felt like every wish I had ever had was being granted.

"On Monday?" I asked my stupid changing voice choosing that time to squeak. Bella pretended not to notice convincing me that she was not only the most beautiful girl in the world but the nicest too.

"Yeah," she said and then ducked her head. "Or everyday," she suggested.

I felt like my body was floating, "I would love to eat lunch with you Bella," I answered quickly.

Bella smiled up at me again biting her lip, "And maybe sometimes we could hold hands?"

My heart was soaring.

Bella Swan liked me!

So before I lost my nerve I blurted, "Bella would you be my girlfriend?"

Bella hugged me quickly and rushed to her front door, just as she was about to close the door behind her she whispered to me, "Yes," and my heart exploded.

I walked slowly back to the sidewalk feeling as if I had dreamed the whole thing but when I looked back at her house I saw Bella smiling at me from her bedroom window so naturally I ran as fast as I could and jumped up to a low branch on the tree hoisting myself up and climbing until I was face to face with her at her window.

We stared at each others lips for a few seconds until finally, almost as if someone's hand was pushing the back of my head towards her our lips finally met. They were soft and warm and absolutely amazing. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away. "Edward you have to go before we get caught and I am grounded for the next century!" Her eyes were bright with excitement yet, slightly glazed, she was so pretty.

I look past her and then met her eyes quizzically. "Where is your bedroom door?" I asked.

Her eyes tinged pink with embarrassment again. "I slammed my door in my Mom's face so my Dad took it off the hinges. He said I can have it back when I learn that it belongs to him and my Mom and I have to respect their property," she whispered sheepishly.

I laughed quietly trying to contain the belly laugh that was threatening to erupt from deep within me and I realized that I had never in my life smiled so much or laughed so hard. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "See you Monday," I said and climbed down the tree.

I ran most of the way home leaping to touch the branches of the trees that lined the streets and pumping my fist in the air at my triumph. The stupid grin stayed on my face the entire way home as I calculated in my head the number of hours, minutes, and seconds until school started on Monday.

**Well, wonders NEVER cease.**

**I NEVER thought I would write a T rated fic!**

**I wrote this to the song At My Most Beautiful by R.E.M. It is such a beautiful song.**

**My husband is nowhere near perfect but he is the most amazing person I have even known. He has never read any of my fic's at my request but he asked me not to long ago how long The Impasse was and I told him how long it was so far. Today he told me that he did some research and has decided that when I am done writing it he is going to have it bound for me as a gift but will still NOT read it! He does not realize this is not possible do to copyright issues but my heart swelled at the sentiment!**

**I am speechless at the support he has shown me in this hobby of mine simply because it makes me happy.**

**So with that, this one is for him, with all my love.**

**He will be reading it especially since our first kiss happened seventeen years ago when he was going back to his car after walking me to my front door. He looked up and saw me standing on my balcony watching him and climbed up to kiss me for the first time. I new then that my heart would be his forever, and I was right!**

**PS, yes, my Dad did take my door off of the hinges for slamming it and advised me that when I had my own house I could slam all the doors I wanted!**


End file.
